Then He'll Spend a Few Years
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: GLaDOS finds a way to punish Chell and Wheatley without having to drag them back to the Enrichment Center. After They are Sentient of Course.


Spoilers for the end of Co-op and obviously single player

Wheatley had wanted to visit P-body and Atlas since he had seen them at the restaurant. Chell didn't want to see either of them at all. They had been told to stay away or kill her. She didn't completely trust them either; they were like GLaDOS' children.

"Chell, we need to go see them. They seemed happy to see us. Besides they don't have any other friends." Wheatley tried to convince her.

"No. They will just lead us to our death. Why can't you see that? Why would _she_ let them go if not to kill us?" Chell told him.

"Well, _she_ let me go to annoy you so I figure _she_ did the same with them. If we go visit them we can find out why _she _let them leave." He persuaded her.

"I don't want to know! Why do you have to keep bringing Aperture back into our lives? It just keeps showing that you are a moron!"

"If I remember correctly you were thrilled when I brought Katharine back from there. Although maybe, since I'm such a moron I don't remember anything correctly!" Wheatley grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Karla was waiting at her car. "I take it she isn't coming from the yelling I just heard." Wheatley didn't say anything. He hopped in the car and stared at her. " She just wants to forget about Aperture. Why can't you?"

"Well, one thing is that I was programmed for Aperture and I still remember all my objectives. And I haven't been able to recover any memories from my previous human life." Wheatley told her. Karla sighed and didn't say anything else until they got there.

"I'll be at one of my friend's houses just over there. Just come get me when you are done with your visit." Karla said.

"I can walk." Wheatley responded.

"It is nearly a mile to your house. Are you completely sure? You have no way to contact me if you change your mind." She was a little worried about him.

"I'm positive." He growled at her.

"Stop being in such a bad mood. You are even angrier than Roger and that is certainly saying something." She nagged him. He didn't pay any attention to her and walked up to the house. "Sometimes I wonder why Chell likes you so much!" She yelled bitterly. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Oh, it's nice to see you. Where is that lady that seemed so fond of you? I figured she would be coming." P-body had answered the door. She led him inside and directed him to a chair.

"We got into a bit of a dispute. I don't want to talk about it." Telling someone that they couldn't make it because they are afraid that they will be murdered if they come is fairly difficult.

"I understand. Anyway I made you some tea. When I heard your accent I did some research and I thought it would be nice to make you feel at home." She said.

"Thanks but, I don't remember any customs, I suppose you could call it, from my human life so it is basically pointless. Well, no I guess it isn't pointless because I appreciate you trying but failing- not failing! No not failing! You umm, you learned something new so it definitely wasn't a waste but umm… Just forget it. Thank you." He began to ramble quickly. His mind was completely off Chell.

"Your welcome." She said kindly. "I guess that was supposed to sound nice."

"I don't want to make you feel unwelcome or anything but why are you here?" He asked.

"After we found all the humans _she_ let us go. _She_ took our artificially brains and downloaded them into human bodies. I haven't the faintest idea why _she_ would let us go. Probably for _her_ own plans later." P-body smiled at what she had said as though she was happy about _her_ plans.

"Hi!" Atlas said as he entered the room. "Why didn't you tell me dad was here?" He asked P-body fairly agitated.

"Dad?" Wheatley asked. He was confused.

"Well, yes that is what mom told us." P-body said. Wheatley was about to ask who 'mom' was but the door was kicked in. "Is there any call for that?" P-body yelled.

"Wheatley Pendleton, you are under arrest." An official voice said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For 20 counts of attempted murder of Chell [REDACTED], breaking and entering, destruction of property, stealing information, and most severe 13 counts of attempted murder of me." GLaDOS' recognizable voice came out from behind the cloud of dust from the door.

"You said you wouldn't take dad to jail!" P-body yelled at _her_.

"He isn't your father. You don't even have parents. I made it up so you would want to grow closer to him. Then I could easily track him and Chell." _She_ told her. "Get in the police car now." GLaDOS told Wheatley.

"You aren't a certified police officer and have no right to tell them that." The actual officer said.

"I have more authority than you will ever accumulate in your life. I have control by my position over these three. Where we come from I could kill all of them and no one would care." GLaDOS told the officer with a smile.

"Actually," Wheatley began, "I was programmed to control your actions. Wouldn't that give me power over you?"

"I could kill you right now and I haven't, yet. Get into that car so you can spend the rest of your pathetic human life in a cold room and not choking on neurotoxin for the next few seconds." She said, motioning him toward the door. He sighed and walked out in handcuffs.

Wheatley spent the car ride to his house examining GLaDOS. It was obvious it wasn't an actual human body just a highly realistic, robotic, human one. _She_ had chin-length, white hair and yellows eyes that were just as frightening as the single one in _her_ core. The outfit _she_ was wearing was black with a yellow Aperture logo on the front. He was absolutely terrified of _her_. The car came to an abrupt stop and GLaDOS got out with the officer following behind her.

GLaDOS knocked on the door and waited impatiently. The door swung open quickly.

"Wheatley I'm so sorry I called you a moron I-" Chell stopped when she saw GLaDOS there.

"Well, I'm not sorry I called him a moron at all." GLaDOS smiled.

"Chell [REDACTED]?" The officer asked. Chell nodded. "You are under arrest for murder." Chell sighed. She didn't seem surprised in the least. Lucas came out of the apartment and stood beside her.

"Going to space jail?" He asked her.

"No, not space jail, regular jail." Chell said.

"Is there someone here to watch your son or does he need to be sent to a safe house?" The officer asked Chell.

"He isn't my son." Chell stopped. She said the wrong thing. The officer looked at her suspiciously.

"Whose child is he?" The officer asked thinking she was also kidnapping young children.

"Umm my friend inside. She brought him over today." Chell lied.

"Can you please speed this up?" GLaDOS questioned. "I need to get back home with Atlas and P-body."

"Just because they are arrested doesn't mean they are going to jail." The officer said as he put the cuffs on Chell. "They have to be tried in a court of law. They could be innocent." GLaDOS glared at him for saying it was a possibility they could be proven innocent.

"Wait," Chell said, "_she_ is just as guilty as you say we are! _She_ tried to kill me countless times and killed thousands of scientist."

"It was in the name of science. I was testing to see how long they could survive in a room that was flooded with neurotoxin." GLaDOS said in her own defense.

"I'm afraid I have to arrest you as well ma'am." The officer said. GLaDOS' body slowly fell to the ground. "I thought that was what would happen." The officer said in a much more familiar voice. "_She_ shut that body down that _she _was controlling from the facility."

"You're the announcer!" Chell yelled when she recognized it. "Why did you come?"

"_She_ was leaving to see if _she_ could get you two arrested so _she _left me in charge. When I discovered _her_ plans I made myself a robotic, human body, like _she_ did, and came out to stop _her_. I figured the only way to keep _her_ from coming back was to scare _her_ with the law." The announcer told her.

"Thank you so much!" Chell said as she hugged him.

"Hey!" Wheatley yelled from the locked car.

"Wheatley!" She yelled as she ran over to the car. The announcer undid both of their handcuffs. "I'm sorry I said that going back made you a moron and that I was being so difficult."

"You were right though. They accidentally led _her _to us. Also I am apparently their father." Wheatley said.

"What!" Chell exclaimed. "But, they were robots and you were a core."

"It was what they told me. It's not true. Calm down." Wheatley said. "Wait, isn't _she _going to try to bring them back to the facility?" He asked the announcer.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't take them back or try to track you. And just so you know, I'm their father." He smiled and his body fell to the ground. Wheatley and Chell stood there for a while thinking about that before heading back inside.

"What are we having for dinner, Chell?" Katharine asked when she saw her walk in. She had been asleep and had no idea what had happened.

"We were just arrested so I'm not very hungry. Are you Wheatley?" Chell asked him. She didn't care what his response was. Either way she wasn't making dinner.

"I filled up on tea at their house." He said. They both proceeded to go to bed. Katharine was left with Lucas a little confused.

"Arrested?" She asked to no one particular.

"Yep." Lucas said as he played with his toy rocket ship.

"Is Aperture really that odd?"

"Yep."


End file.
